


Write Me a Song You Tortured Soul

by dearjayycee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Oops, Punk Derek Hale, Punk Stiles, Sex, Tattoos, but it doesnt really go far into the punk thing, derek is a teddy bear, inspired by a picture from tumblr, punks, slow build written over a short period of time, yeah it wasn't supposed to be long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Stiles ever saw Derek he was standing at the back of a dingy bar, trying to not get caught, Scott at his side. Stiles fell in love instantly, what a cliche. There was just something about the way the man sang...It made his heart melt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Me a Song You Tortured Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how this happened but it started with the last line of this story which sounded too much like a stupid lyric and I had to justify using it as a description for a picture on my sterek look alike blog. So this happened. And I'm not sorry one bit.
> 
> PLEASE READ:
> 
> THERE IS A NSFW PHOTO AT THE END OF THIS FIC!

Stiles fell in love instantly; as ridiculous and childish as it sounded it was love at first sight. He and Scott had snuck into the local dive bar to see the band playing there. The lead guitarist/singer was beautiful. He was not the best singer he had ever heard but there was a certain tone, a sunk in melancholy to his voice. It was impossible for Stiles to not notice it. They went through the set, all the songs easily flowing from one to the next, smooth in their transition, and rough and heartfelt in their sound.

Afterwards the band stuck around while the next band started playing; that one didn't hold Stiles’ interest like the last had. The singer from “Lords of the Day” was standing towards the back of the small bar, leaned heavily against the wall with a slightly older looking women latched onto his arm who was gossiping away. The man ignored her in favor of watching the band on stage, a permanently sad look to his eyes.

"I just wanted to say you guys kicked ass. Do you have any CDs?" Stiles had his hand held out for the man to shake; he did not return the gesture. The lady scowled at him, perfectly manicured eyebrows twitched up in aggravation.

"Are you even old enough to be here?" Her voice, though on the surface seemed nice enough, had something odd in the way she held herself and spoke. There was something like rusted iron to her. Like dried blood and sweet venom.

The singer didn't seem to care, he pulled a paper cover CD out of his leather jacket, handing it to Stiles and then went back to watching the other band. He was completely unfazed by anything around him but the pump of music through speakers.

"Do I owe you anything?" Stiles started to pull out his wallet and while the guy’s girlfriend, if that’s what the lady was to the man, quickly said yes, the man said no, quickly dismissing Stiles.

Stiles told Scott when they got into the car that he had met the love of his life. Scott had been unsure about the whole thing but he supported Stiles no matter what. Even in this.

Stiles went home and listened to the CD over and over, memorizing every line and loving every imperfection in the singer’s voice. The tremor of his vocal chords as he got higher in his range gave Stiles goose bumps. All the lyrics were either philosophical and oddly catchy, or were sad and reflective on life and its fragility. Stiles could connect with that.

The bands twitter was helpful in his stalking of their next gig. Stiles forced Scott to come with him.

They hung back in the back of the bar, after they snuck in through the back door. And while Derek (he had found out the singers name through twitter) didn't remember him this time his girlfriend wasn't hanging on him so he and Stiles got to talk about music and such.

The next time the band had another gig it was down in Los Angeles on graduation night. Stiles had begged his dad, promised up and down and back and forth for days, weeks, before his dad finally gave in.

He promised to "be safe and spend the night at a hotel, also no drinking and keep your phone charged, Stiles." He got into the gig with a fake ID he had gotten from Danny. His dad probably only allowed him this because it was his graduation. And he trusted Stiles not to get into too much trouble.

The set was long tonight, with all new songs, and after it was over Stiles went up to Derek, who thankfully remembered him this time which was both shocking and pleasing. Derek pulled out a new CD for him, in a cheap plastic case handing it over with just a gruff “Here”. Derek thanked him for coming and asked what he thought of the gig, Stiles blushed, saying it was great and the last song had been amazing. Derek nodded.

After two years of this dance they had, meeting in grimy bars late at night, Stiles usually taking long drives from Berkley to see them play, Stiles finally made his move.

He pulled out his phone and handed it to Derek, who looked down on it oddly for a moment before adding his number. They talked about the next band up while they were playing around and Stiles asked out of curiosity why he hadn’t seen Derek’s girlfriend lately. Derek quietly said they were no longer together and quickly moved on to a different topic.

They started talking, maybe once or twice a week at first, then quickly turning it into a daily, if not hourly, occurrence. They talk about everything, from the mundane to the personal.

Derek learned about Stiles’ mom after he spent a few days ignoring Derek’s texts, though really he was ignoring everyone; Stiles told him it had just been the anniversary of his mom’s death and he couldn’t handle talking to anyone during that time. And Stiles learned about all of Derek's family; it had shocked him when he found out Derek had grown up in Beacon Hills and having access to county records by proxy wasn't the best with how nosy he was. He hadn't said anything to Derek about it but it made some of his lyrics hit harder now. He knew that what he felt from those lyrics Derek had felt tenfold and it was his way of mourning.

Derek would often send him bits of songs asking what he thought of them. They were almost always great. And sometimes they just needed a tweak or two. Stiles was amazed at how fast Derek came up with new songs. He wasn’t much of a talker so Stiles wasn’t that surprised that music was his way of communicating.

One day in the summer after Stiles finished his degree, Derek showed up at his door. He had known for a long time Stiles was the sheriff’s kid so he wasn’t too shocked with his knowledge of where Stiles lived. He was shocked that he was actually there though, because Stiles was stuck standing in his old worn pajamas, hair a mess, and still had morning breath. Derek didn't seem to care; he swept Stiles up, pulling him into a huge hug while muttering his thanks into Stiles neck. Stiles wasn’t sure what for but it was amazing.

Stiles let him in and made breakfast, Derek's normal stoniness wasn't there and there was just a sense of excitement that he was poorly trying to keep under-wraps. Derek trying to play stoic was one of the funniest things Stiles had ever seen.

"We got signed," Derek finally said when Stiles sat down with two plates of breakfast. Stiles freaked out jumping out of his chair and hugging Derek, saying how proud he was and how he knew Derek could do it. He had always known Derek could do it. There was never a doubt in his mind; it had always been a fact.

Stiles was perched in Derek's lap, not even noticing where he had ended up in his excitement. Derek held onto his hips, big hands warm, with a huge smile across his face that Stiles had never seen. One that he wanted to see every day for the rest of his life, would do anything to keep it there. He leaned down to kiss Derek, throwing caution to the wind. He no longer wanted to hold back how he felt.

Derek pulled him closer, giving as good as he got, and it was perfect.

Later in the day, while they were sitting comfortably on the living room couch Derek asked him if he would be willing to move to LA with him. It was important that he stay near the band and studio after just getting signed and he admitted that though he wanted to be with Stiles, wanted to stay with him no matter where that was, they now had a major problem. That now that he had finally got one step closer to his dream he wasn't sure he could stay with Stiles if it meant not being near his band.

Stiles understood, he really did. He fell in love with this Derek and his dreams were important to Stiles. He would never try and take that from him. But Stiles wasn't going to jump into anything. He said he would have to see how this summer went, he would visit Derek often, but he didn't want to fuck this up. Needed to take his time. He had already waited this long and he could wait some more.

Derek understood and agreed.

The first time Stiles went to visit Derek he also decided to use this chance to go get a tattoo. He was a wimp, he didn't deny that and having Derek there to sit with him as a good friend of Derek’s, a great tattoo artist, went to work on his upper arm. It hurt but Derek held his hand through it, even when his palm got sweaty, his touch keeping Stiles’ mind off the pain.

When it was finished it was better than he had ever thought it would turn out to be. He had just kind of described what he wanted and Mark, Derek’s friend, had sketched it out and there it was now permanently on his arm.

They took a bath together that night, Derek gently working around Stiles’ sore arm. A hard cock pressed against his back, his own sitting slightly uncomfortably against his stomach that was slick with water and soap but they did nothing about them, just enjoyed the warmth of the water lapping at their skin. Stiles had been surprised when they first got in and Derek poured lavender bubble bath into the tub but Stiles shouldn't have been because he had realized long ago that Derek was a big teddy bear. The amount of cuddling and checking to see if Stiles okay proved that.

Derek had his first large gig right before the end of summer and Stiles had made sure he was there. There was a lot of people that showed up, a good three hundred at least. The place was packed and Stiles had been allowed to stand at the back of the stage. It was an angle he had never seen Derek before. Instead of watching Derek’s face or fingers like he used to, he watched the way people reacted to the band’s music.

When they were done, Derek and Stiles sat backstage, a few people being allowed in so that could meet the band. Derek made sure to make it extremely clear that he was taken as soon as one of the girls started hitting on him. Stiles didn’t blame them because, well damn, Derek was hot like fire.

They didn't have sex until Stiles moved in with Derek at the end of the summer, all of the other visits had been too precious not to use on spending every second getting to know each other farther and going out into the town and experiencing new things. Stiles had pulled him into this dark dinky store while they were walking down a street full of shops. They ended up spending hours shifting through old books that claimed to be magic. They laughed softly, at some of the “spells” they came across.

But when they did finally have sex it wasn't like what Stiles had expected, Derek was slow, soft, gentle, taking breaks to let Stiles get comfortable before continuing. Derek slowly entered him, after spending a good thirty minutes on foreplay and stretching. By the time Derek was fully seated Stiles was already coming apart at the seams. His skin felt too tight, his body too hot. The pleasure coursing through his veins was almost too much for him to keep his wits about him. And when Derek switched his position ever so slightly and ended up hitting the spot within him Stiles saw stars. He dug his nails into Derek’s back, begging him for more while trying to pull him in farther. Stiles finally came hard, all over both of their chests. Derek following him soon, cuming deep inside of Stiles. After all their activities both were too tired to even care about the mess. But the thing that had shocked Stiles the most was at the end while both were still trying to regain their breath and brains. Derek had pulled him in close, cradling him close into his larger body, and whispered, "I love you."

 _"The clothes they wore were hard, the skin they touched was soft."_  

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=w6pchz)

 

[Photo Source](http://gaysexistheanswer.tumblr.com/post/47493035482)

**Author's Note:**

> My [Sterek porn blog](http://sterekpornblog.tumblr.com/post/47493035482) all it is is look a likes and short smutty stories.


End file.
